vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Drebin
Summary Drebin is an arms dealer who sold guns and removed ID nano machines restrictions on guns during the time of wars. As a child. His family was killed, and he was taken by the Patriots and raised as a child soldier, before they turned him into one of the arms dealer known as a Drebin. A large group that sells guns around the world. This Drebin had specifically been tasked to help Snake by the Patriots on the hope that he would take down liquid snake, who had been a threat to their plans. Tracking him through the nano machines in his body, and keeping him equipped with his weapons, and removing unlocking guns that Snake couldn’t use. However, Snake brought down both Liquid Snake and The Patriots. This leaving Drebin free from them, and continued to travel around selling weapons to the side that needed him most. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, 8-A with weapons | 8-A Name: Drebin 893 Origin: Metal Gear Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arms Dealer Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery (Extremely knowledgeable on all types of guns, has military training), Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (Is an extremely skilled driver when using his APC), Martial Arts (Has been trained in combat by the military since he was a child), Fire Manipulation (Has created a flame of fire from his fingers), Hacking (Can hack into Nanomachines and remove their locks and IDs), Explosion Manipulation with RPGs and grenades | Camouflage (his APC can blend into the area around him) Attack Potency: City Block level (Was a trained soldier of the patriots and should be on par with the cast like Solid Snake), Multi-City Block level with weapons (Has the same weapons as Solid Snake) | Multi-City Block level (Has weapons much stronger than Snakes, was able to throw a Metal Gear Gekkos off their legs by ramming into it, its bullets can damage Metal Gear Gekkos) Speed: Supersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ combat speed and Massively Hypersonic reactions (Should at least be comparable to soldiers who can fight with Snake, Reacted to Gekko Metal Gears) | At least Supersonic+ (His APC is much faster than Snake) Lifting Strength: Class M (Via power scaling) | Class M (His APC can knock a Metal Gear Gekko off it’s feet fairly easily) Striking Strength: City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: City Block level (Should be on par with a standard soldier who can tank a P-Bomb) | Multi-City Block level (Could no sell a Metal Gear Gekkos shooting at it, took several Metal Gear Gekkos attacking it at once, rammed into a Metal Gear Gekkos hard enough to throw it onto the ground and was unhurt) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Several Hundred meters with guns, launchers, RPGs, Grenades, and his APC, Several kilometers with snipers Standard Equipment: Several guns of all types, Grenades, An APC Optional Equipment: Little Grey Intelligence: Gifted (Is extremely knowledgeable on most all types of guns, and has background in military combat and training going as far back as childhood, has skills in hacking and machinery, extremely crafty guns dealer) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Physically/With Guns | With his APC Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Hackers Category:Martial Artists Category:Soldiers Category:Adults Category:Explosion Users Category:Metal Gear Category:Camouflage Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Snipers Category:Military Characters Category:Humans